


No one messes with MY sister.

by inafieldofroses



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Ashlyn has her big baking club competition coming up.if she win's she gets to move on to represent east high in nationalsBut when something happens to Ashlyn at competition who will be there for her?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No one messes with MY sister.

Ashlyn had always been a happy, go-lucky spirit. She was in too many clubs to count and had many interests. She had her baking club, drama club and now robotics club. Big red had been one of the first to congratulate her on being the first girl on the team. It shouldn’t be a big deal but no ladies had joined it since it was created.  
Anyway, the point was that the baking club’s big competition was coming up. There would be auditions before to see who would end up competing for the club. They always picked two bakers, the best in the club to show off East High’s talent. Ashlyn always hoped her year would come. She had improved so much since last year that she had the tiniest of hope for becoming one of the two. The past few nights she had stayed up late, practicing different deserts to see which she did the best. Gina, of course, was the taste tester. She always gave an honest opinion and had some baking knowledge of her own to share.  
“ That’s it Lini!, the cupcakes with your buttercream frosting is the winner!!” Gina squealed happily as she ran over and gave Ashlyn the biggest hug. Gina couldn’t be prouder of her sister than in that moment. She knew that Ashlyn was going to beat out every other person in that club, including her. Yes, Gina had also joined the baking club to improve on her baking skills. Turns out her turkey cupcakes were a huge hit at Ashlyn’s thanksgiving party last year.  
“ I really hope I don’t mess it up G, like what happens if I mix up ingredients or just completely go blank on how to make them?” Ashlyn says so fast that Gina almost doesn’t hear a single word she says. She is shocked that her sister, the most confident, smart person she ever met could second guess herself.  
“Lini please, you know that you won’t. If anyone will it will be me. You are so talented even I’m a little intimidated by you, but I know you won’t blank or mess up. Your Ashlyn Caswell, and what do us Caswell’s do best?” Gina asked her before giving her the “ come on say it look”  
Ashlyn took a deep breath and said “ Caswells Conquer Challenges” slowly forming a smile on her face. Gina nodded and then laughed, as her and Ashlyn started to clean up and get ready for the competition tomorrow.  
( the next day)  
Ashlyn woke up after sleeping the best she had in a while. Today was the day. The day she would prove herself as one who would represent east high in the baking competition. She was ready. Gina had given her a great pep talk before bed, knowing that whatever happens that she would be proud of her. When they got to the school, they walked to the kitchen where they were met with the rest of the club. Although she shouldn’t be nervous she was. She didn’t know who she would be competing against for a spot in the finals.  
“ Ashlyn Caswell and Tess Johnson, you two are up, good luck you have 30 minutes, begin.” The leader of the club said.  
Ashlyn quickly into making her cupcakes, the supplies already laid out for her. One of her friends in the baking club must have known what she was making. She put all the dry ingredients in one bowl before moving on to the wet ingredients. All was going well so far, which she was thankful for. Though something felt off to her, it was probably just nerves.  
Soon there were 5 minutes left on the clock and Ashlyn was just waiting for her cupcakes to come out of the oven. She hoped they turned out well. The frosting had been done for a while now since she worked on it when waiting for the cupcakes to be done. When the time for judging had come, Ashlyn felt ready for the results. She thought she had beat boring Tess. They were the only two people who weren’t friends in the club. The taste testers were about to taste and judge who’s dish was better. Ashlyn’s cupcakes or Tess’s chocolate cake. The suspense when waiting there under the bright light was a lot. Ashlyn could feel her anxiety starting to act up. Like she had already lost the completion.  
“ So we have come up with the results, Ashlyn, your cupcakes have a lot of potential the frosting was wonderful. The cupcakes, however, lacked flavor and were too salty, it is like you missed an ingredient or added too much.” The judge said and then went on toe critique, Tess.  
In the end, Tess had won. She won the round and Ashlyn didn’t even qualify for representing the school. As she walked out, she saw Tess. “ Congrats Tess, you deserve it”  
“ oh Ashlyn, I would say the same for you but, you were horrible, too bad you added too much salt,” she said as she laughed and walked past her.  
Ashlyn couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“ Excuse me, did you just say you messed up my dish because that would be a reason to disqualify you,” Ashlyn said in a slightly threating tone.  
“as if they will listen to you, the decision is already made, remember no redos idiot” and with that Tess left,  
All Ashlyn could feel was numbness. She felt sick, both emotionally and physically. She wanted to cry and run away so no one could find her. Ashlyn didn’t like to cry, she hadn’t cried in school ever. She held a streak, but she was about to lose it. She sat down in the room and got herself into a ball and cried. She hoped no one would come and find her. Her sister needed her to be there to support her. Here she was looking like an idiot and being selfish and crying. Soon though she heard a voice.  
“ Lini, hey look it's okay you didn’t w-, Lini why are you crying what happened?”  
Gina instantly alarmed at the sight in front of her. Her biggest cheerleader, her best friend, her rock, her sister was crying. She never saw this and knew she never wanted to again. The pain and anger that flowed through Gina was extreme. Whatever or whoever made her sad would pay, no one hurts her best friend.  
“ Tess ruined my dish, she added extra salt when I wasn’t looking so I would lose,” Ashlyn said as she clung to Gina for dear life. The feeling of Gina there with her rubbing her back, made her feel slightly better. Gina made everything better, she had that quality about her that Ashlyn loved. People walked by and started to ask if she was okay, but Gina handled it so gracefully with an “ I have it under control, thank you or she will be fine thanks”.  
A few minutes later Ashlyn pulled away from Gina and looked her in the eyes.  
“ You though still have a chance G, you need to kill it, and I know you will be one of the two who will represent East High,” Ashlyn said trying to not cry for the second time today. “ Are you kidding me Lini?, I’m taking myself out of the competition. I don’t want to be part of the completion where my sister should have won. If you are out, then so am i. “ Gina said with full confidence, before taking her sister’s hand in hers.  
The two of them walked out, hand in hand, Gina being the proudest she could of Ashlyn.  
Though Gina was still pissed and would make Tess pay, and make sure she wouldn’t bother her or Ashlyn ever again. Gina had become a lot nicer since moving to Utah. But that didn’t mean she still wouldn’t protect the people she loved most.  
As the two of them came back to get their coats with the rest of the team, Gina walked by Tess. “ Hey listen, you might have won this round, but I guarantee, you won’t be representing east high for this completion. You are a cheater and a rude horrible person. Karma is a bitch and is coming for you soon. So, I recommend you don’t mess with my sister again or else I promise to make you cry and make sure you hate your life.” Gina finished before walking over to Ashlyn with a smile and taking her hand in hers again.  
“ Wow did you see Tess, she really looked shaken up back there, wonder what happened to her, then again I don’t care lol,” Ashlyn said as she laughed. Gina just smiled back before saying  
“ I might have threatened to make her life miserable if she ever messed with you again.”  
Ashlyn patted Gina’s head and gave her the biggest smile, one that would change the world one day. “ G, what did I ever do to be so lucky to have you in my life?”. The two of them shrugged before opening the door to the car.  
“ You allowed me to live here with you. Honestly, Ashlyn, you’re the best, I have never and will never meet someone more generous than you. Also, it is what sisters do, and since I have the best, kindest, smartest, prettiest and most loving sister, I will threaten whoever makes you sad or upset. “ Gina finished. As they drove off back to their house, the baking completion soon left her mind. It was a stupid thing to get so worked up over anyway. Plus she had already won. She had got the best sister ever a year ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed.  
> till next time  
> -liza(:


End file.
